Never Back Down From Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel story to guestsurprise's story "Never Let You Go". Cassie wonders why everyone came back for her and didn't give up on her and it's up to Alien X to show her why.


**I wrote this story as a sequel to guestsurprise's story "Never Let You Go". Cassie and Gena belong to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, part of this story was inspired by the movie "Tarzan", which belongs to Disney.  
**

* * *

**Never Back Down From Family**

Cassie sighed as she was deep in thought. A lot had happened since Four Arms and Gena had adopted her officially and she remembered when she had lived with that awful man that had been her uncle and how terrible he had treated her, yet her friends and family hadn't given up on her and had come to her rescue. She wondered why they had done so instead of leaving her behind. They could have, but they hadn't. Sighing again, she walked down the hallway and spied the attic door that led up to Alien X's room. Going into the room on her right, which was Gena's room, Cassie went out to the balcony and climbed up the stairs that led to the roof, carefully moving on the shingles and coming to a huge skylight where she could see Alien X currently reading a book, having not heard her. Carefully, she opened the skylight and with a quiet giggle, braced herself for the jump.

"YAY!" she cried out.

Alien X, startled by the cry, looked up just before the young girl landed on him. "Oooomph!" he grunted in surprise, but was unhurt and heard Cassie giggle. "You little rascal," he said in a teasing voice as he hugged her, tickling her sides and then tickling her stomach as she squealed and tried to escape him, but he was too strong. Finally, he let her up, chuckling as she cuddled into his hug. She then sighed sadly, which alarmed him a bit.

"Cassie, what's wrong, little one?" he asked her, rubbing her back with one hand.

"Alien X, why did Rachel, Gena, Four Arms, and the others come after me after my uncle took me away?" she asked. "They could have just left me there, but they didn't. Why?"

A bit surprised at the question, the Celestialsapien gently cupped Cassie's cheek in his hand, making her look at him. "Cassie, there was no way on this planet or in the galaxy that we were going to leave you with that man," he said. "And there was no way we were not going to fight for you, because this is your home."

"I know that," she said softly. "But why, beyond that this is my home?"

Alien X was silent as he became thoughtful. Then, he gently pressed Cassie's ear to his chest as he gently stroked her head comfortingly. "What do you hear, Cassie?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. "Your heart," she answered, wondering what he was getting at.

He nodded. "Cassie, our hearts, and the hearts of everyone here, beat with love," he said. "That love carries us forever. And that's the reason we didn't give up on you and we'll never give up on you or anyone in the family."

Cassie looked up at him. "You guys didn't give up on me because you love me?" she asked.

Alien X nodded. "You're part of the family, Cassie, and I'm proud to be an uncle to an awesome twelve-year-old who loves getting into mischief," he said in a teasing voice, but she heard the pride in his voice too.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "We all love you, Cassie," he said, hugging her again and letting her snuggle into his hug. "Love is the reason we will never back down from our family, no matter what. Even if something happens, we will stop at nothing to keep any member of our family safe and make sure that they always return here to their home."

A few tears fell from Cassie's eyes as she hugged Alien X hard and he returned the hug, rubbing her back soothingly as she listened to his heartbeat, calming down and feeling better.

"And to think this whole family started only a few years ago," came Rachel's voice as both Cassie and Alien X saw her come in using the rope ladder that hung from the skylight above the Celestialsapien's bed.

The twelve year old looked up at her aunt. "How did the Grant Mansion family start, Aunt Rachel?" she asked.

Rachel smiled and began the story of how she had first come to the Grant Mansion and had befriended Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer, and later on Ghostfreak. The four had been living at the Mansion before she had come to escape the bullies that had been chasing her. The aliens had scared the bullies away and in gratitude, Rachel had saved them from being discovered when the police had arrived. It was the bonds of friendship between her and the four aliens that made the Grant Mansion family grow as they all became best friends and siblings.

Alien X listened as Rachel then told Cassie about how she met Swampfire and Way Big, who had lived not far from the Jocklin Mansion before coming to the Grant Mansion. The young girl was amazed as she listened to the stories and realized what Alien X had said was right. Love was the reason none of them backed down from the family and always came to the rescue.

And always would, because love and family were the two most important things to them all.

* * *

**If you want to know how Rachel met Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Ghostfreak, Swampfire, and Way Big, their stories are in this order: "Four Monsters And A Girl", "The Swamp's Secret", and "A Super-Sized Friend".  
**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
